A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right
A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right is the 131st episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Paige has several boards with maps, newspaper clippings, bits of carpet and other small items and names of various demons, with many of them crossed out. A demon out there is killing other demons and Paige and Phoebe wonder what its agenda is. In a church, two hooded demons smoke in behind a priest. two blond demon girls shimmer in and vanquish them with potions. They tell the priest to run. Paige and Phoebe orb in and the demons start throwing shurikens. Paige orbs a shuriken back into one of the demons and the other shimmers away. In her bedroom, Paige secretly conjures Mr. Right, the language of her spell ("Come back to me, Mr. Right") implying it is not the first time. Phoebe, lacking her empathy power, has trouble writing her column. She thinks that she was relying on her powers more than she had realized. Leo tells her that her advice comes from her heart, not her powers, and tries to encourage Phoebe. The sisters give a shuriken to Chris. He finds out that it came from a demon gang called Demonatrix, female demon assassins, and that they somehow have the Charmed Ones' knowledge of vanquishing potions. Mr. Right suggests that Paige take a vacation, just driving around in a Porsche convertible. A dozen Demonatrix assassins stand at attention before a man strangely similar to Mr. Right. He scolds the assassin who escaped from the church, reminding her that he had said the Charmed Ones would figure out the smoker demons. He casts a spell and the assassin ages rapidly and crumbles to dust. He says he doesn't want the sisters to find him, especially Paige. His next target is not a demon, but a Porsche. One of the Demonatrix assassins goes with the man, who calls himself Vincent, to a Porsche dealer. She hurls the dealer a very long way, but Vincent orbs a convertible (crying "Rolls!" in a manner similar to Paige) to the right spot to catch him. Chris orbs in and Vincent recognizes him. Vincent drives off and Chris steals another Porsche in pursuit. Vincent orbs away with the Porsche but the police arrest Chris. Darryl covers for Chris and he orbs to Phoebe. He scries for Vincent and finds him -- in Paige's bedroom. Paige has been conjuring Mr. Right for about as long as the "demon" has been killing. Paige insists that Mr. Right is good, and that Vincent is an evil twin. In that moment, Darryl comes in and has Chris arrested. He won't cover for the sisters anymore because he almost died the last time (the Cleaners allowed him to remember this) and is worried about his family. Vincent discusses his plans to get close to Paige. He wants to love her, not to kill her. He says he exists solely to please Paige. Leo and Piper talk of getting back together, but Piper isn't ready and Leo is still an Elder. Paige orbs in and tells them about Chris. Piper comes out of Magic School to aid her sisters while Leo goes for Chris. Mr. Right urges Phoebe not to be angry with Paige, that she had felt overloaded and did not want to complain. Mr. Right and Paige both know what Vincent is thinking, that he'll go after a kimoto demon. They orb, but find only Vincent. Phoebe throws a potion but Vincent is unharmed. Vincent orbs Paige "home". Vincent promises Paige freedom and power, that demons would bow down before her and she could use magic openly. He tells her that her sisters are a burden to her and that she is sacrificing unfairly for them. Leo orbs into Chris's cell and convinces him to orb out with him. Phoebe has made a potion to turn Vincent real. She tests it on Mr. Right at his suggestion. He cuts his hand and feels pain. Paige orbs Piper into Vincent's lair, and immediately goes to Vincent's side. She orbs a rope and ties Piper's hands, and then disappears behind a door with Vincent -- but then one of the Demonatrixes in the back row attacks the others. She is not a demon at all; she is Phoebe. The two vanquish the rest of the Demonatrixes and then go after Vincent. Piper takes the chance that Vincent was made real also by the potion used on Mr. Right due to the fact that they are unable to contact either Leo or Chris. Piper proves to be right and she vanquishes Vincent by blowing him up. Vanquishing Vincent breaks his hold on Paige and the three return home. Leo gives the Porsche salesman a "sudden loss of memory" and the charges against Chris are dropped. Episode Stills _Charmed_435_122_464lo.jpg Charmed_428_122_372lo.jpg Charmed_430_122_406lo.jpg Charmed_431_122_570lo.jpg y_Charmed_427_122_527lo.jpg Evils * Demonatrixes * Vincent Vanquishes * Several demons are vanquished by Vincent with Charmed abilities * Piper and Phoebe vanquish the Demonatrixes with molecular combustion and shurikens (ninja stars). * Vincent is made real by Phoebe and vanquished by Piper with molecular combustion. Notes * Piper says: "I'm pregnant not stupid!" while pregnant with Chris, she also said this when she was pregnant with Wyatt in The Day the Magic Died. * The WB used the promo title "Stormy leather" * Piper says: "I can't stay here while all hell breaks loose". Just like the last episode of season 3: All Hell Breaks Loose; the episode where Prue died thumb|300px|right|A Wrong Days Journey into Right WB Trailer Funny Quotes Chris: You talking about me? Phoebe: No, your fetus. Did you find something? Chris: Not something, someone. Demonatrix. Phoebe: Chris, what you do in your spare time... Chris: The weapon you found belongs to a group of deadly assassins known as demon... atrix. Phoebe: Ohh. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 620